Haunted Past
by saku642734
Summary: Someone from Harry's past ends up a part of the magical world because of unforeseen circumstances. Can they work out an agreement? (Written for round 5 of the Quidditch League FanFiction Competition)


**This story is based on Harry Potter written by J.K Rowling**

 **A/N: This is being written for the quidditch league fanfiction competition.**

 **Round 5- What's in a name?**

 **Seeker-** **Periwinkle (as inspired by Moaning Myrtle): Write about a character forming a blossoming friendship with someone** **they wouldn't normally associate with.**

As I walk down Diagon Alley, I know I will never get used to this. Every time I come here, there is always something new to see. Which doesn't mean a whole lot considering I have only stepped foot into this world a grand total of four times, this current trip included.

I am what the witches and wizards of this world call a muggle, a non-magical being.

I never thought my life would take this turn. After I worked hard to change my attitude and behavior, I thought my only worries in life were going to be being a good husband and father. However, as our child got older it became obvious something was different.

Our suspicions were only confirmed and given a name when the Hogwarts letter came in the mail, followed by a visitor. Suddenly, my worries doubled.

A tug on my hand takes my attention away from the little figures I'm watching dancing in one of the shop windows. I shake my head, dancing mice, who would have thought?

I look down towards my impatient daughter. "What's the matter, Kim?"

She looks up at me with a pleading expression. "Can we please go to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes now? Please?"

I ruffle her hair, making her pout. "Not until we finish school shopping, we still need to get your books and writing supplies."

Kim will be starting her second year of Hogwarts soon. It's ridiculous how much supplies these students need. Along with things I think are unnecessary, such as using quills instead of pens. That being said, I wouldn't dream of stopping her from getting the full experience.

As we continue our shopping I glance around, all of the wands catching my eye. It's strange, every time I look at a wand I feel a wave of recognition in my mind. But I am never able to figure out why, like something from my past is blocked out or forgotten.

We finally finish, and I let myself be dragged by the arm towards the infamous Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes that I have heard so much about over the summer.

After opening the door we were immediately greeted by little figures riding brooms whizzing over our heads and throughout the store.

It looks somewhat like I imagined it. Isles filled with toys and prank items tall enough to reach the ceiling. Laughter fills the air, and children are running around as if they were in a constant sugar high.

Seeing all of this makes me wish me and the guys I used to hang around were more like this. Harmless pranksters making jokes instead of the harmful bullies that we were. A time I will never forgive myself for even as I try to forget.

We spend another hour looking around the shop for anything interesting. Kim ends up picking some gummy candies that are said to change your voice into various sounds. Then I spend another twenty minutes telling her why she can't have a Pygmy Puff.

We finally make our way to the register where a red-headed man sits smiling at the customers.

Kim, in her excitement, practically crawls onto the counter when she sees him. "Hello! Are you George?"

The man gives her a kind, teasing smile despite his obvious confusion. "Yea, how'd you know? I can't remember ever seeing you in here before."

She's practically bouncing in excitement. "James and Albus are always talking about their amazing Uncle George, I've been waiting all summer to get a chance to meet you and see the store."

His eyes light up in recognition. "Ah, that's right they did mention making a new friend, Kimmy right? You'll be starting second year with Albus?"

She nods quickly. "Yep, are they in Diagon Alley today? The last owl I got said they were."

He thinks for a moment. "They should be here soon I think, I'm sure you'll see them."

I pay for our items and then go over to watch the Pygmy Puffs with Kim while we wait. I get sucked into watching one sleep right before I hear Kim squeal and see her run for the door. Looks like her friends showed up.

As I get closer to them I can make out the two boys. They both have dark hair one's shaggier than the other, reminding me of something I forgot just like the wands do.

When I look up towards the adult behind them as I stop behind Kim, I remember who I keep trying to forget. What everything I see is trying to remind me of. Harry Potter.

All those memories of Dudley and I making his life hell bubbles to the surface. The memories so vivid they could be happening at present day.

I shake myself, I had cut ties with Dudley and the rest of them, I would have never been able to change my ways with them around, poisoning my mind after any amount of progress.

Now, seeing Harry, the person we harmed the most, is bringing back everything. Every single taunt or action we took against him. It can't help but feel like karma is finally getting back at me.

I try to calm myself, everything I did to help myself be a better person was for Kim, I needed to be the best role model I could be for her. I would not make the same mistakes, and up until now I thought I was doing a good job. I cannot screw this up.

During this whole pause Harry has been staring at me dumbfounded. I clear my throat and smile as best I can.

"Hey there, Harry."

I don't know why it never occurred to me that Harry was a wizard in all the time I have known this world. He always had a wand on him and he did weird stuff when we were little just like Kim. Come to think of it, talking to snakes in a Zoo is weirder than anything Kim did.

He shakes his head also, bringing his hand out for a handshake. He says as we shake hands, "Hey Piers, never thought I would see you here."

I scratch the back of my head. "That makes two of us."

During the whole exchange we were ignored by our children, them talking amongst themselves.

Before we came here, I had an idea to discuss with the parents of Kim's friends, now that I know who it is I know it's the right thing.

My face gains a serious expression, ready to do anything for my daughter. "There has been something on my mind since Kim started her first year."

Harry's expression turns just as serious as he motions for me to continue. "I have been trying my hardest to provide Kim with everything she needs. And I'm not just talking about for school, but for life after school. There is only so much she can experience of this world from Hogwarts and the annual shopping trip." I see understanding in his eyes and I continue, "I know she needs more than that for her to be ready when the time comes for her to decide her future. Spending the whole summer in the Muggle world is not very helpful."

I need to take a minute to sooth my rising anxiety. "I only want what is best for her, and being exposed to everything outside of school is what she needs. I can't provide that for her."

I raise a hand to stop him from saying anything. "You do not have to agree to anything, and I would never ask this of you under different circumstances."

I finish up my whole proposal. "Kim really likes James and Albus, and you are the only person in this world who isn't a stranger. So it would give me peace of mind if you would allow Kim to stay with you for half the summer starting next year."

I shouldn't have been so forward, surely he will see it as off-putting. Who am I to ask favors of him? If anything, he should be cashing in the lifetime of debts I owe him for everything I did. It's fine, if he refuses I can think of something else.

"Well, I definitely didn't see any of this coming." Harry scratches at the scar on his forehead. "It's true that Hogwarts can't give her the whole package, being Muggle-born does have that disadvantage."

He looks over at the kids and the slight grimace that had formed softens and melts away. "They do get along well, don't they?" He gives a wistful smile. "Reminds me of how my friends and I were when we went to Hogwarts, the possibility of a lifelong friendship..." He glances up at me. "Is worth getting over any obstacle."

He gives me a small guarded smile and I smile back. There is definitely a long way to go but I can't help but hope that I have made some level of progress, hope that we will come to an agreement.

As I watch my daughter laugh with James at the effect of the gummy candies on Albus, I feel real hope for the future.

Their group of three grows to four with the addition of a blonde child, and then again growing to seven when three red-heads join them, and I smile. My hope grows, and I know deep down that everything will be fine.


End file.
